Fists of Blood
Name: Ken Shiro Former Aliases: Fist of the Northstar, Dark Fist, The True Fist, The Fist Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Height: 6'6" Weight: 260 lb. Appearance: Ken is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent, extremely built and ripped due to extensive martial arts and wrestling training as a child by his father Ryuken Shiro. He dons a tattoo of a tiger on his left arm and a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm to symbolize balance. Stable: The Untouchables Alignment: Neutral - Ken show allegiance when he knows that it will best suit his cause. Name: Raoh Shiro Alias: King Raoh; Raoh the Conqueror Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Height: 7'0" Weight: 480 lb. Appearance: Raoh is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent unbelievably muscular and chiseled for a man his size due to intensive martial arts and wrestling training as a child from his father Ryuken Shiro. He sports a blonde buzz cut, and has a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around a tiger on his right arm and the head of a tiger on his left peck. Alignment: Neutral - Raoh show allegiance when he knows that it will best suit his cause. Combined Weight: 740 lbs. Ken's History: Ken Shiro is the younger brother to wrestler Raoh Shiro, second older brother to Toki and Kayoken (Twins), Jagi, Yuku (younger sister) and master/successor of the art of Hokuto no Shinken, a combination of pressure points and bone-breaking techniques combined with high impact moves. Hokuto Shinken ("North star" God Fist) originated in China 2000 years ago. Due to its extreme lethality, it is only taught from father to son. Only one son can inherit the full knowledge; in a dispute over succession, the losers must have their "fists sealed" (removal of memories, or destruction of their hands). Hokuto Shinken provides its practitioners with many abilities; most notable is knowledge of pressure points. Striking the correct points can cause such effects as paralysis, blindness, and total bodily destruction. In addition, a normal human can only use 30% of his natural abilities; training in Hokuto Shinken can give access to ones full abilities. The inner secret of the art is an ability to learn the techniques of an opponent after a single battle. Upon completing his training, Ken ventured to Alberta, Canada where he trained mercilessly in the Dungeon of the late great Stu Hart, with the likes of Chris Jericho, and Benoit. Upon completing his training there Shiro signed up with the promotion under @IW, WCWF in January 2001. There a under looked Shiro fought to make his name in the WCWF pitted against legends like Dangerous Doug Nichols, and fellow rookies like Pyro- Maniac and Gunslinger who later came over from the temporarily closed GWF. Shiro won his first title (WCWF North American title) defeating the legendary Doomsday Machine. Shiro went on to prove himself capture the WCWF Tag title twice (due to a controversial victory between the Ruatan Clan) with his then partner known as the Rage, and their tag team knows as "Fists of Rage". After Rage was fired from the WCWF, Shiro went under the name of the Dark Fist (a dark persona of Ken) where he went on to capture the WCWF Intercontinental title from Doomsday Machine who at the time held it. In time Ken shed the Dark Fist image, and went to the WCWF heavyweight division, where he had two historical battles with arch-rival Pyromaniac (Champion at the time.). Both battles though brutal, but in the end Shiro ended up coming short with the victory both times. At the political closing of the @IW, Ken left with his brother Raoh and opened up a boxing gym in Mount Vernon, and competed in the WEBL boxing association as a bare-knuckle fighter. In early March of 2002, Shiro received word that the WCWF was open under the banner of the UWN (Unified Wrestling Network) under the new name Fallout Championship Wrestling (FCW). Ken returned under that banner a now seasoned veteran and made his debut in the FCW Extreme Division, where he climb the division, and captured the FCW Extreme title and held it for a lengthy 35 days. After that Shiro would go on with his now then partner Truestar of "Fists of Fire" to capture the FCW Tag titles. Ken left his tag partner shortly after dropping the belts feeling he was the only one carrying the team. Raoh's History: Raoh is the eldest brother of wrestler, Ken, Toki and Kayoken (Twins), Jagi, and Yuku(younger sister); master of the art of Hokuto no Shinken, a combination of pressure points and bone-breaking techniques combined with high impact moves. Hokuto Shinken ("North star" God Fist) originated in China 2000 years ago. Due to its extreme lethality, it is only taught from father to son. Only one son can inherit the full knowledge; in a dispute over succession, the losers must have their "fists sealed" (removal of memories, or destruction of their hands). Hokuto Shinken provides its practitioners with many abilities; most notable is knowledge of pressure points. Striking the correct points can cause such effects as paralysis, blindness, and total bodily destruction. In addition, a normal human can only use 30% of his natural abilities; training in Hokuto Shinken can give access to ones full abilities. The inner secret of the art is an ability to learn the techniques of an opponent after a single battle. Raoh Shiro a former UFC competitor and Pit Master Champion in Japan traveled to Canada to the shores of the WCWF to settle a family dispute with his younger brother Ken Shiro. There in a brutal feud they settled their differences one on one inside a Hell in a Cell Steel Cage, which Raoh won. Raoh decided to make the WCWF his home, and compete. His presence was immediately felt as the massive giant took down anyone that got in his path. Raoh would enter the WCWF Extreme Division where he would capture two WCWF Extreme titles and have a memorable and bloody feud with his ex-stable mate of The Dark Riders (former brother-in-law) Scott "The Game" Smith, which Shiro basically dominated match after match. Raoh at the time tag teamed with stable mate Devastation to form the powerful force of the Dark Riders. Big D unfortunately would leave to serve his country in the United Stated Navy, and Raoh would go on to reform the Dark Riders with ex-rival another 7 foot monster by the name of Charon. These two big Goliaths combined brought the WCWF tag division to its knees, and not only captured the WCWF Tag Championships, but went on to @IW worldwide PPV "Overflow" to compete with their counter part champions in the IEW, CWU, and GWF for the coveted @IW World Tag titles. The Dark Riders came out victorious being the first ever newly crowned @IW World Tag team champions in @IW history. Raoh went on that same year to capture and hold for a respectable title reign the WCWF North American title. Upon the sad closing of the @IW due to Black Friday, a man with out a federation Raoh left with his brother Ken and opened up a boxing gym in Mount Vernon, and competed in the WEBL boxing association as a bare-knuckle fighter. In early March of 2002, Shiro received word that the WCWF was open under the banner of the UWN (Unified Wrestling Network) under the new name Fallout Championship Wrestling (FCW). Raoh returned under that banner a now seasoned veteran, and FCW Tag Champion along with his partner Charon made his debut the FCW heavyweight division, there after a brief feud with Pro-Pain proved that he wasn't seasoned enough, and ventured to the FCW Intercontinental division. After dropping the FCW Tag titles, Charon would leave the FCW to go back to the reopening @IW. Fists of Blood History:'''After a brief and disturbing feud with his brother Ken, and basically the entire FCW, which he had betrayed at the time for the Sinister 7, Shiro would reform stable Lords of Darkness, with his former stable mate Devastation, R.M. Masters, Glimmer, and the Shinning. Raoh felt a part of him missing knew that in the end he needed his brother Ken Shiro in order to complete him. After a series of persuasions Ken reluctantly returned to the Lords of Darkness, and former the tag team with his brother Raoh known as "Fists of Blood". The Shiro brothers would prove to be a very formiable tag team as they would capture two FCW Tag Team Championships before the end of 2003. The Shiro brothers would prove that they are the most dominant tag team in probably the entire GWA, when they would defeat the current CWU/ACW Tag team champions Midnight Rising in a tag team champions versus champions match at the UWN’s first Anniversary PPV. While the FCW was on hiatus, Fists of Blood would make the jump to its sister company IEW under the same umbrella. They would capture the IEW Tag titles from a rookie team known as the Extremists, having dropped the titles to the team of the Rollen Brothers on their first title defense. They would later return to the FCW and capture Tag Team titles for a 3rd time in their career in 2004 setting the record for the longest title reign (94 days). '''Future Goals: Fists of Blood currently compete in the newly opened Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited owned by Big John Hawkins which competes on a global scale. They have both claimed singles and World tag success along within the four short months they have been there, Fists of Blood now hopes to show the World yet again why they are the most dominating Tag Team in the history of the business. Previous Leagues: 1. World Championship Wresting Federation (@IW) 2. Fallout Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA) 3. Superior Wrestling Alliance (BWI) 4. Global Internet Wrestling Federation 5. Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited 6. HardKore World Ken Shiro Tag Accomplishments: 2-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champion (Partner Rage - Fists of Rage) 1-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champion (Partner Truestar - Fists of Fire) Raoh Shiro Tag Accomplishments: 1-Time FCW/WCWF Tag Champion (Partner Charon - Dark Riders) 1-Time @IW World Tag Team Champion (Partner Charon - Dark Riders) Fists of Blood Tag Accomplishments: 2-Time CWWU World Tag Champions 1-Time IEW Tag Championship 3-Time FCW Tag Championship Signature Moves: The Scythe (Doomsday Device) -''' While Raoh puts their opponent on his shoulders, Ken goes up to the top rope and clotheslines the opponent off Raoh's shoulders and down to the mat. 'Slam to Hell -' Raoh whips opponent to the ropes, on the return Raoh tosses opponent into the air, and side steps as Ken comes in catching him over his shoulder, and the drills him into the mat with a spinebuster. '''Finishers: 'Primary Finisher: Bloody Skull -'''Raoh hoists their opponent up over his shoulder and turns facing backwards to the turnbuckle, Ken goes up to the top rope and jumps off catching the opponent's head for a DDT, while Raoh falls backwards into the mat. 'Secondary Finisher: Extreme Punishment -''' '''Raoh hoists their opponent up their opponent up for a powerbomb, as Ken grabs their neck. Both men drop to the mat for a sit-out powerbomb and falling neckbreaker assault. = Members = * Fists of Blood * Ken Shiro * Raoh Shiro Category: Tag Teams Shiro, Raoh Shiro, Raoh Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken